Baboon Jomes' Big Day Off
Baboon Jomes' Big Day Off (or BJBDO,) is the first installment in the Jomes franchise and breathed new life into the Milk Ape storyline. BJBDO is the first in an episodic narrative string of posts on Twitter which took place across mutliple different accounts and was shaped by the interactions between many different characters including (but not limited to) Chico the Monkey, Goo Ape, Wood Ape, Soy Sapien, clobbah, Milk Ape themselves, and the Small Monkey John Deere. Plot It's a quiet day for Baboon Jomes and the residents of Jungle Thick, who are all standing together to celebrate Jomes' recent follower milestone when the baboon receives a call from work, telling him to come in for an extended shift. Upon arrival, Jomes comments to himself about how quiet it is and that there was no need for him to come in. While he misses his friends, a strange orange glow comes in through the window, and Jome hears screams coming from outside. He rushed to see that a black hole has slowly started swallowing everything in the surrounding area and is appalled to quickly find that he was next as everything goes black. Jomes wakes to see what he first mistakes to be Small Monkey John Deere, quickly discovering that instead he has arrived in an alternate universe and was face-to-face with Small Monkey Red Deere, that universe's alternate SMJD. Confused at first, Jome thinks back to the stories that have been told of the Chocolate Monkey's evil attempt to kidnap Milk Ape. Through SMRD he learns that in this universe, Milk Ape was successfully kidnapped and melted into a delicious chocolate milk, which the Milk Monkey sold to create his empire, tearing down trees along the way to make room for his expansion. As he grew, negatively affecting all residents of jungle thin, the Milk Monkey was hated more and more. Back home in Jungle Thin, Jomes' friends notice that he's gone missing and all rush to the rescue. Goo Ape, Wood Ape, Soy Sapien, and clobbah make up a quartet, and Chico goes it alone to try and save his friend, eventually spinning into his own adventure. Small mouse follows later on in the day to try and find themselves some cheese, eventually joining the quartet. Jomes wakes in a cave where he is promptly found by the Chocolate Monkey and kidnapped, briefly noticed by the quartet before they fall down a mysterious hole in the ground. Jomes wakes once again at Milk Monkey's factory, where he is told of the evil plan regarding the hole opening between the two worlds. When Milk Monkey realized that he would eventually run out of Milk Ape's chocolate, he devised a plan to travel to an alternate universe in order to kidnap a second Milk Ape. It is not known yet how he did this, but the result was a rift between the two worlds that caused Jome to arrive and replaced him with the Baboon from Jungle Thin, Baboon James. In time, Jomes escapes and enlists the help of Small Monkey Red Deere to restore Jungle Thin and return home.